elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Protoman
|image = Image:Protoman-8.jpg|thumb |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is an old timer. |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Old timer, You Old Shit, The Stalker |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = fucking OLD |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Defective failbot |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English/German |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 2331 (Deck 11) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Megaman Classic |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = beforethehero |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Ricky }} is on a boat! Canon Information Abilities/Powers: The power to be an insufferable know-it-all every moment of every day. The power to whistle when he does not breathe, HOW DOES HE WHISTLE Strength: Being an annoying old shit Weakness: Not knowing when to stop annoying me Personality: Old. Nosy. Creepy. Freaking annoying. OLD. Extra: -He didn't have my dog with him so meeting him was pointless and I shouldn't have done it BECAUSE HE'S ANNOYING Obviously the epitome of technology over here. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA He wishes. He SO wishes. I don't even have to say anything about this. Yeah, if "it" means getting hacked in half by King. HAHAHA THIS IS EVEN BETTER THAN THE OTHER ONE. Elegante Deaths: sooner or later, probably Warnings & Punishments: I warn him to stay the hell away from me but it doesn't do any good, so I'm guessing he wants the latter. Stalking: Bass Roll Mimmi Jinx Jak Greed Timeline Arrival Right before the end of The Event ...Seriously what the crap are you guys talking about? *In which Mimmi appears And she apparently knows Bass aka Forte. HM. **Bass Threadjacks! He is not happy to hear his babysitter gossiping with his parent >:| *Bass appears! And Proto goes sigh. **they meet on the top deck! In which there is much awkward over file transfers which basically amounts to a lot of mental EW GET HIM OUT. *Kevas appears and is AWESOME Proto totally digs the accent and the straightforward manner. Proto is actually social and meets Nel An alien who can't speak the language. They have mute discussions until text is discovered, and surprisingly Proto doesn't walk away within two tags. Commentlog. Bass beats a guy half to death. Again. Proto is disappoint. Log. [http://erhabenheit.livejournal.com/11417.html?thread=291993#t291993 Bass requests information about the statue] Proto shows up and is an irritating creeper. Commentlog. Francis is on a boat! Proto breaks his antisocial silent-act in order to be...helpful. Ish. Relationships Because obviously two in the morning is the time to do these. OKAY. Canon Bass: Protoman's "little brother". Though on opposite sides (like Protoman cares about silly little things like "sides" and "consorting with the enemy" psh) Protoman has taken something of an interest in Bass. He has a habit of randomly stepping in (literally) and trying to prod-slash-cryptically-lecture-and-insult Bass in the right direction. He wants to steer him out from under Wily's thumb a little, for the most part, and try to get the boy a damn life goal aside from killing Proto's other little brother, geesh. He also finds amusement in riling Bass up, particularly when he's being a brat. As Proto's only canonmate and "sibling" on the boat right now, Bass is also the main focus of Protoman's stalker-creeper tendencies. Have fun with that, bro! As of Roll's arrival, Bass is only the subject of half of Protoman's attention. This is still quite a bit. Roll: Protoman's "little sister". Protoman never paid much attention to Roll before her arrival on the boat. This wasn't from purposeful negligence so much as, well, Megaman was always the one saving the world and trying to get himself killed, and Roll wasn't. And Protoman's not big on family get-togethers just for the sake of it. He appreciated from a distance that Roll was hardworking and seemed somewhat rational and not prone to getting into trouble, and left it at that. Now that she's on the boat, that's obviously not going to fly. Especially since she seems just as determined to get into trouble as Megaman. Roll frustrates Protoman - because she's smarter than Megaman and she's still doing stupid things - but he feels responsible for protecting her just like he does for her brother. It's just ten times worse because Roll's non-combatant. In Game Mimmi: He's still fairly neutral about his personal opinion of her personality, considering how little he's actually spoken with her, but he overall considers her a "safe" person, which is actually fairly big in Protoman's books. Nel Zelpher: Straight neutral now. Jinx: Protoman is torn several ways about Jinx. On one hand, he's convinced that the world would be a much better place if he just snapped Jinx's neck and tossed him overboard. On the other hand, Jinx really isn't a bad person. Just stupid. And Protoman really wouldn't mind him if it weren't for the fact that Roll likes him, which is the basis for most of Protoman's issues with Jinx at the moment. It doesn't really look like it'll get any better in the near future. Jinx is a rapist and Protoman was the one who had to break it to Roll. There's so much hate and contempt and disgust here. Other Stuff, Links App piper Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Megaman Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Megaman Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Megaman Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Megaman